A New Beginning: Part 1
A New Beginning: Part 1 is the pilot episode of Ben 10: Odyssey. It is the first part of the series premiere. Summary After managing to evade Diagon's powerful Acid Rain, Ben gains the upper hand and manages to win the battle. Despite his victory, the power used by the Ultimatrix causes it to overload and self-destruct. Plot Ultimate Way Big shot several streams of Cosmic Rays at Diagon. 'Had enough?' he taunted. 'I most assuredly have' Diagon growled. His eyes glowed and a rush of wind swept through the area. Ultimate Way Big looked up to find the clouds swirling around and becoming a sickly purple color. Acid rain began falling from the sky, hitting Ultimate Way Big's skin and burning it. 'Ooh, ooh, ah!' he hissed. He shot a Cosmic Ray at Diagon, but Diagon laughed and teleported away. 'Come back and fight!' Ultimate Way Big yelled, struggling to withstand the acid. 'You think I'd run?' Diagon asked, suddenly reappearing in the sky. 'And miss seeing your demise?' Ultimate Way Big couldn't take much more. He quickly turned and ran outside of the clouds. 'I'm not going to let you win, Diagon!' Ultimate Way Big shouted. His right palm began to glow bright blue as it charged with cosmic energy. 'Ugh!' he grunted as he threw a Cosmic Disk into the clouds. It tore the clouds apart and absorbed their energy, and then headed right for Diagon. Diagon began to laugh at the disk, but it hit and he began plummeting towards the earth. Ultimate Way Big launched himself at Diagon, fists out, and punched him down into the ground. The earth shook around them as Diagon fell and created a huge crater. Gwen and Kevin fought off the Esoterica with George. Out of nowhere, there was a small earthquake that shook them to the ground. 'How's Ben doing?' Kevin asked. 'I'll check.' Gwen created a box of mana around them and looked over at Ben. 'I think he's winning. Or at least getting the upper-hand' Gwen said. Kevin looked over too. 'Is that Diagon in the ground?' he asked. 'That must be what that shaking was. Go, Ben, go!' he cheered. Gwen released the mana and threw it at the unsuspecting Esoterica, as they recovered from the minor earthquake. Kevin walked over and offered George a hand. 'Here, I'll help you up.' George grabbed Kevin's hand, unintentionally transferring some of the energy from his sword into Kevin. 'Ugh!' Kevin groaned, falling back down to the ground. 'Are you alright, son?' George asked. Gwen looked over. 'Kevin!' She ran to his aide and created a box of mana around them again. Kevin's eyes shot open, they were glowing with energy. 'Gwen, give me some of your energy' he said in a monotonous voice. 'What? No. Kevin, you know what energy does to you' Gwen warned. 'I know. We all know. But it's the only way I'll be able to stop the Esoterica.' 'Kevin, it's not the only way. We can stop them all by working together. You, me and George. We are stopping them by working together.' 'No, Gwen. Give me some of your energy!' Kevin shouted. He lifted himself out and shoved Gwen to the ground, causing her mana box to disappear. George quickly drew his sword and used it to create a beam of energy that wrapped itself around Kevin, pulling him away from her. 'You will not be harming her, Lad' George warned. 'No, but this was exactly what I wanted.' Kevin grabbed onto the energy from the beam and absorbed it. His hair began to stick out all over the place as his body surged with energy. His eyes lost their pupils and became a metallic blue color, just becoming balls in his head. His skin became metallic, and electric pulsed up and down his arms. 'Now, I'll absorb the next biggest source of energy' Kevin said, electricity squealing as he spoke. 'Diagon' Gwen groaned. Ultimate Way Big grabbed onto Diagon's head and slammed it into the ground, then lifted it and slammed it back down. And then he heard Gwen's screams. He looked over and watched as Kevin fought George. 'What's going on?' he asked. Then he watched as Kevin shot energy out from his hands. The energy hit George and dropped him to the ground. That was when Ben realized what had happened. 'He's absorbed energy.' Kevin flew over to Ultimate Way Big and Diagon. 'Kevin, what are you doing?' Ultimate Way Big demanded. 'I'm stopping Diagon, what does it look like I'm doing?' he answered sarcastically. 'By absorbing his energy? Kevin, that will drive you insane and then--' 'I am not insane!' Kevin yelled, throwing a blast of energy at Ultimate Way Big. He stumbled. 'That actually hurt.' 'Of course it did, I'm charged with George's energy.' Ultimate Way Big grabbed Kevin in his hands and squeezed him tight. 'Argh!' Kevin yelled in pain. 'Ah!' Ultimate Way Big gave a quick yelp. He looked down and realized that Kevin had just sapped a part of Ultimate Way Big's energy. Horns suddenly grew out from his head and he grew to be 12 ft in height. He rammed his head into Ultimate Way Big's forearm, stabbing him and forcing Ultimate Way Big to drop him. 'Hah, now Diagon's mine' he laughed, setting off with his newly aquired speed. 'Oh no you don't' Ultimate Way Big challenged. He swung his leg and kicked Kevin down. Kevin flew through the air, unable to control himself. 'Gwen, he's yours!' Ultimate Way Big called down to his cousin. Gwen shot out a ray of mana that wrapped around Kevin and slammed him into the ground. Kevin groaned. 'I'm sorry, but this is for your own good. Somnus!' Kevins eyes immediately shut as he fell into a deep sleep. Ultimate Way Big turned back to finish Diagon off, but his body was gone, leaving behind an outline of mist. 'Damnit, he's gone. At least he's weakened. He won't be able to regain too much power.' He hit the Omnitrix and transformed back into regular Way Big, and then reverted to his human form. 'Gwen!' Ben called out to his cousin. She turned to find him running down. 'Is he gone? Did you defeat the Diagon?' she asked. He shook his head with a morbid look on his face. 'No, he disappeared while I kept Kevin away. But he's pretty messed up, I don't think he'll be able to recover all too much. For now, we need to deal with these Esoterica.' Ben lifted the Ultimatrix to his face and scrolled through the holograms. He hit down on one. His skin changed to become a bright yellow. His forearms and shins became black. A golden bolt pushed it's way out of Ben's forehead as his skin thickened and became fur. His hair became black and grew out and connected with the stubble beneath his chin. Bolts grew out from his wrists and ankles and the Omnitrix appeared on his chest. 'Shocksquatch!' he yelled. 'Gwen, I've got an idea.' 'I'm all ears' she offered, fighting off the Esoterica as they spoke. 'Create a ball of mana, I'll charge it with my electricity, and then send it through the dimensions. We can take out all the hidden Esoterica in one hit!' 'Yeah, because my mana is multi-dimensional!' She created a mana box around them, and then created a small ball of mana. Shocksquatch took it in his hands and charged it full of electricity. 'Ugh!' she grunted as she threw the ball through the dimensions. They watched as hundreds of Esoterica fell out from nowhere and lay on the ground, unconscious. 'We did it!' they cheered. Gwen released the mana and threw it at the few remaining Esoterica. 'How're you doing, aye?' Shocksquatch asked George. George attempted to stand up straight, but he couldn't. 'That young boy took a lot out of me. I'm running low on ener-ge-ee' George stuttered. A sword suddenly shot through his abdomen. 'NO!' Shocksquatch yelled. He shot a bolt of electricity at the Esoterica who had just stabbed George. 'Lad, my time had come long before now. We've nearly won. Boy, we've nearly won. Finish him for me.' The armor around his body returned into the sword and it fell to the floor. George returned to his elderly state and then became ash that flew away in the wind. In a rage, Shocksquatch's body surged with electricity, causing his fur to shoot out all over the place. 'Ben, calm down! You'll blow us all up!' Gwen shouted. She slowly backed away from him. Bolts of electricity began to fling off from his body, hitting the nearest living things. Gwen quickly created a shield of mana around her and Kevin, and braced herself for the impact of the explosion. Moments later, Shocksquatch's body produced the brightest light she'd ever seen, and it surrounded the entire area. When the light finally dimmed, Gwen released her mana. She looked around to see that every single Esoterica in the area had been defeated. They're bodies lying disturbingly still on the ground. Shocksquatch was panting hard and his eyes were glowing a bright pink. There was a flash of pink and green light as Shocksquatch reverted to regular Ben. His eyes were still glowing bright pink, and his skin was beginning to change color too. Tears were streaming down Gwen's face. 'Ben, stop. You're going to lose yourself in this rage! Please, I've already lost Kevin, I can't lose you!' she cried. Ben completely ignored her, his skin glowing brighter and brighter as every moment passed. A bright green light flashed in the sky and Julie suddenly appeared, wearing her Ship armor. 'Julie, please, help me, we need to snap Ben out of it' Gwen sobbed. Julie walked over to Ben and put a hand on his shoulder. His head shot up, as though she'd shot a jolt of electricity through him. 'Ben, it's time to stop now' she said, with Ship beginning to unwrap himself from her body. 'You need to focus your rage and your energy. You can't waste it all now, you need to use it to stop Vilgax and Diagon. Please, Ben. Stop.' Ship had finished detaching himself and was now wrapped around Julie's head to protect her from Diagon's mind control. Ben turned to face her and they kissed. His skin slowly lightened and returned to it's regular color. They pulled apart. 'I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just. I don't know. But you're right. I need to focus my rage on Vilgax and Diagon. Gwen, find them for us.' Gwen wiped the tears away and nodded to Ben. Then her eyes began to glow pink, as she floated and meditated. 'Found him.' She announced a few moments later. Then she prepared to teleport them. They appeared in the center of a desert. Diagon was floating in the sky, regaining energy. His eyes opened as he sensed their bodies around him. 'How did you find me?' he demanded. 'Easy, you're the only giant floating squid head on this planet' Ben taunted. Diagon shot a beam at them, but Gwen created a mana shield to protect them all. Ben opened up the Ultimatrix and moved through the holograms. He hit down on the Diamondhead one. Ben's clothes merged together, becoming purple in color. His head and arms changed to become a light, translucent blue, but quickly thickened and were no longer see-through. His entire body grew within seconds as his transformation completed 'Diamondhead! Guys, you might want to cover up. It gets pretty chilly in the desert at night' he warned Gwen and Julie. Ship wrapped himself around Julie once again, while Gwen cast a spell to keep her body temperature warm. Diamondhead created a platform of diamonds and lifted himself into the air. He grabbed a hold of Diagon and wrapped him in a diamond encasing. Diagon suddenly became too heavy to hold himself in the air and began falling back down to the ground. His sized decreased as he got closer and closer and then the diamond encasing broke off as he became his normal form. Diamondhead watched as he crashed into the ground. 'Let's go!' Gwen shouted at Julie, shooting mana at Diagon. Julie quickly fired up her blasters and shot at Diagon. Diamondhead returned to the earth and put his hand to the ground. Diamond shards shot out and pierced through Diagon's skin. 'Ugh, no!' Diagon grunted. He was losing too much power to be able to regenerate his wounds. Diamondhead then used those diamond shards to grab hold of Diagon, and then shot one right through his heart. Diagon suddenly became still. His body began to shrivel slightly as he slowly lost control of the power within his body. Diamondhead detransformed. 'That will transform all the Esoterica back to their human forms and it will keep you from doing anything until the Plumbers arrive to take you away.' Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light as Vilgax teleported alongside Psyphon with a huge machine. It was aimed at Diagon. 'We will use this to drain all of the Diagon's powers into my own body' Vilgax announced plainly. They powered it up and fired. 'NO!' Ben shouted. 'Ugh!' Kevin grunted as he threw himself into the air. He shot a blast at Gwen and Julie, knocking them out. 'What? You should've been asleep!' Ben said. 'Please, her spells won't work on me, I just absorbed their energy. I just pretended to be unconscious because I knew you would lead me to Diagon.' Kevin ran to Diagon's body and quickly began absorbing his energy before Vilgax could sap it all. 'No!' Ben shouted again. He quickly opened the Ultimatrix and hit down on the first hologram. There was a flash of pink and green light as he transformed. 'Big Chill!' he yelled. He quickly created a ball of ice and threw it at Kevin, and then at Vilgax. It had no effect. He tried again, but this time the ice ball glowed pink. 'What's going on?' he asked no one in particular. The Ultimatrix was glowing pink too. Suddenly, pink beams shot out from his eyes as the Ultimatrix overloaded and transformed him back to human. His skin was glowing bright pink and the four ultimate prongs were sticking out from the Ultimatrix on his wrist. It was transferring power into Ben, forcing him to become his Anodite form. And then it shocked him. He returned to normal and collapsed on the floor, unable to move, and the Ultimatrix fell off of his wrist and exploded. 'Ben!' Gwen shouted. She must have come-to. She ran over to him and lifted him up. 'Stop them!' Ben wheezed. Gwen looked over at Vilgax and Kevin in horror. But there was nothing she could do. Diagon's body had already been absorbed into them. Vilgax and Kevin looked at each other in the eyes. 'I'll deal with you later' Kevin threatened, and then he teleported away. 'It's over' Ben sobbed. 'It's all over, and there's nothing I can do. I'm powerless.' ''To be continued'' Major Events *Way Big, Ultimate Way Big, Shocksquatch, Diamondhead and Big Chill are used for the first time in the series. *Kevin goes insane after unintentionally absorbing George's energy. *The Ultimatrix overloads and is destroyed. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Old George (deceased) *Julie Yamamoto *Ship Villains *Diagon (deceased) *Vilgax *Esoterica *Kevin Levin Aliens Used *Way Big **Ultimate Way Big *Shocksquatch *Diamondhead *Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres